Tanith Eats Waffles
by Mrfipp
Summary: Based on the Invader Zim episode, Zim Eats Waffles. Sora watches as Tanith plans evil stuff, eat waffles and fight off monsters with Amika.


Fipp: I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Invader Zim. If I did, Zim would still be on and we would have seen the birth of Minimoose(see Most Horrible X-Mas Ever) in Nubs of Doom(unaired)!

Also, go to my profile and click on TV Links, it's great!

I also based Amika's looks on GIR, if you want more of her, give a suggestion for her in Normal as Possible/ I like writing for her. Also, who wants me to draw Amika and GIR side-by-side?

Obey ZIM! And his fist of iron! Because he is a normal earth worm baby.

-1Tanith Eats Waffles

Sora was sitting at the living room of his and Roxas's house, playing around with his laptop when he noticed a blinking icon in the bottom left corner.

"What's that?" he grabbed the mouse and clicked the flashing icon.

It opened up and a message said: **Live Feed**

"Live feed to what?" the image cleared and it looked like a kitchen table. It looked like the one at Riku's cousin's house: the one wear Tanith was.

Then it hit Sora: Riku's video camera had a digital uplink to his laptop, to it could show a live video. Riku must have left that function on.

"I think I'll spy on her for a while." he said.

On the screen Tanith walked in and sat down at the table.

"Now," she said "to talk about my evil plan of the day!"

"Evil plan?" Sora got closer to it.

"With this plan I will-"

"Guess who made waffles!" a little girl, with a plate of stacked waffles came onto the screen.

This was Amika, the daughter of Riku's cousin. She had silver that was a total mess, blue eyes. She wore silver pants and shirt, with blue designs on them. She was about ten years old and was one of Riku's favorite relatives.

"I don't like waffles A-"

"WHHHAAAA!" Amika cried out, saddened by the fact that Tanith, who she looked up to, did not want her waffles.

"Fine!" Tanith yelled out, wanting the girl to shut up, "I'll have waffles. Perhaps eating them will lighten my hatred of them." Amika smiled as she placed the waffles in front of her. She then walked off screen, "My evil plan!" Tanith called out. "Now is the time to discuss it!

"ROXAS!" Sora called out. Roxas then ran in.

"Yeah?"

"Check this out! Tanith is planning something evil!" Roxas stared at the screen.

It was of Tanith simply eating waffles. Amika was sitting at the table too.

"This?" Roxas asked.

"No, she was saying something about-"

"I'm leaving." Roxas then walked away.

"But-" Sora turned back to the screen.

"I will discuss my plan after I eat these waffles." she then took a bite of the waffles. "Not bad, what are in these?"

"There's waffles in them!" Amika said happily. Tanith then jumped up and pointed a finger at the girl.

"YOU LIE!" she then sat back down. "You know who I saw this morning?"

"Who?" she left to bring in more waffles.

"That old lady next door," something poked it's head above screen and vanished as Tanith looked up.

"I like her." Amika came back with more waffles.

"Yeah, she was wearing this weird thing on her head, I'm not sure if it was a hat or not, but-" just then a giant spider popped on screen and grabbed her. "Help! Amika! The giant radioactive mutant spider has escaped! Quick! Defense Systems! I need help!"

Then two robots rolled onto screen, they looked like they were put together with duct tape. The spider then stopped for a moment. Then bit off their head and they blew up.

"Amika! Assist!" Amika then ran off screen, there was the clattering of glass and she came back, with a bowl of ice cream.

Then laser shone from the ceiling.

She held it up and the spider took it in one hand, and started to lick at it, while still bashing Tanith around.

"ROXAS!" Sora yelled out.

Roxas ran into the room.

"What?"

"LOOK!" Sora pointed to the screen.

"Oh, it's just Amika eating waffles." Sora looked back at the screen, and Amika was sitting on the table, still eating waffles.

"But-" Roxas then hit Sora on the head and walked away. "But-" Sora looked back to the screen.

Tanith came back and sat down.

"What happened to the giant spider thingy?" Amika asked.

"Oh that?" there was the sound of a motorcycle roaring away. "It escaped."

"Oh."

"Enough of these meaningless distraction!" Tanith said. "I must speak of my new plan of DOOM that will doom all the people of this island until it is nothing more then jiggley of jiggle!"

"JIGGLEY!" Amika yelled out.

"Now to continue what I was saying-dog get off the table!" Yuku, Amika's lab hopped onto the table.

"But he loves waffles!"

"No! The dog gets off the table!" Amika's eyes then started to water.

Tanith, not wanting the girl to cry again, let him stay on the table.

"Fine, he can stay, but your mother will hear about this when she gets home from work." she took another bit of the waffle and slightly gagged. "I'm finished with these things now, they sicken me."

"NO!" Amika then crawled over to her and hit her over the head with a waffle.

"Fine, I'll have one more bite." Tanith snatched it out of her hand and took a bite, gagging a little bit. Tanith's eyes then popped open. "NO! The giant radioactive mutant spider has come back with an army of giant cyborg crayfish to do it's bidding!" the spider with it's army of giant cyborg crayfish came on screen. "No! Get back! Get back! NOOO!" the army of monsters then carried the older of the silver haired girls away. But one crayfish stopped and ate Tanith's waffles and moved forward.

"ROXAS!" Roxas then walked into the room again. Sora pointed to the screen. Roxas looked at it then hit Sora over the head.

"That Sora is Amika with Yuku on the table! Other then the fact they are not allowed on the table, there is nothing wrong with this! If you call me in here once more about this stupid evil Tanith thing…" Roxas mumbled as he stormed out of the room.

"B-But Roxas-" Sora turned to the camera again.

Tanith swung into view by the means of a spider limb and flew into a camera, knocking it over on it's side.

"Oh no!" Amika called out. "They got her surrounded!" Yuko barked. Sora could see Tanith's shadow on the wall. The shadow pulled out her Keyblade. "Now she has the Unlocking of Hearts out!" then shadows then became darker and then leaped off the all. "WOW! Tanith is using the shadows to attack the monsters!" There was then a large explosion and think black smoke blocked vision. "I love breakfast at my house!" he heard her call out, Yuko barked.

"ROXAS!" Roxas, with much annoyance as well, stormed into the room. He looked at the screen.

"The only thing different about that picture is that the camera is on it's side!" Sora looked at it, sure enough Roxas was right.

"You see-" Roxas grabbed Sora's throat and dragged him out of the room.

After a few minutes Sora plopped down on the couch, all beat up.

He looked back at the screen.

Tanith walked back into view, she was covered in black soot and green glop, and her hair was singed.

"What happened?" Amika asked.

"Oh, I beat the spider and most of the crayfish, but one got away."

"What about the plan!?"

"Oh, yes. THE PLAN! First we will…"

"What?"

"I must have forgotten during battle with the spider."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, watch TV I guess. But no game shows!" she pointed a finger at Amika. Tanith turned her head and looked at the camera. "Isn't that Riku's camera?" Tanith walked over to it an picked it up. All that was now shown were her feet. "Wait a minutes, this says it's being uploaded to a laptop!" the screen turned back to Tanith's furious face. "When I get cleaned up Sora I will kill you!" she then put on a happy face. "Have a nice day till then." it turned off.

Sora stared blankly at it his computer.

"What?" was all he was able to say. He reached over and closed the laptop. "What the hell was all that?"

Just then a giant crayfish crashed through the wall and overturned his stuff. When it was done it turned to leave, but turned back to Sora and shot his laptop with laser eye beams and left.

Sora just sat in his destroyed living room.

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Sora got up and walked to his room where he would spend the rest of the day.

Favorite GIR moments

Zim: Really Dib? Are you ready for THIS(echoing) GIR: SAMMICH! (GIR pulls off puppy suit and a sandwich fires from the top of his head, sending Dib into a wall. He and Zim walk off) I had a sammich in my head.

(GIR in his puppy suit looks down at an empty cupcake wrapper a stifles a cry) I miss you cupcake.

I'm going to sing the doom song now!(He then repeats the words 'doom' and 'doomy' for about six moths.)

Zim: Why is there BACON IN THE SOAP! GIR: I made it myself!

TACOS!

Zim: How did you run out of fuel so quickly? GIR: I emptied it out. Zim: Why did you empty it out? GIR: I had to make room for the tuna. (GIR then suck the tuna from the bottom of his foot.)

Thank you(sniffles and wipes away tear) I-I love you.(Take pizza from pizza man).

Yeah we're doomed!

Zim: GIT, clean up the lab! GIR: I don't wanna!(jumps stage, second later reappears with shovel) okay!

Zim: GIR!(The turkey that was sitting on the table collecting flies explodes, revealing GIR) GIR: It's me! I was the turkey all along! Zim: I was wondering what that turkey was doing there.

I loveded you piggy! I loveded you!

YES! Wait, no.

Please review

Mrfipp

P.S. I LOVE GIR!


End file.
